How it went: A story of Betrayal
by DocEmmettLBrown
Summary: This is the second part to my cross over How it went: A fuedal story. I advise you to read that one first. This is the final part and soon to end in conclusion: One of the group betrays them, and fights for Naraku. How can the reikai tantei and the Inuyas


**How it went: a story of betrayal**

_**Part 2 of my Inuyasha/ Yu Yu Hakusho cross over.**_

_A/n: Before you read this one, read my other part called How it went: A feudal story. For those who have, I decided to continue the story in 2 parts, like sagas of an anime. I am sorry if this upsets you or disappoints you, if it does, then please tell me so, and I will discontinue this idea. Oh yeah, this fiction may contain a character death, but your soon to find out soon. I doubt you'll cry much about it though. Heh, please enjoy and give me as much feedback to be better as possible!_

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho, but if I did I wouldn't be doing this… etc…

**Warning: ** fic may not be suitable for children under the age of 13. if that's a problem for you, I am sorry!

**Episode 1: The choice**

**-0000-**

Naraku sneered manically his eyes narrowing to slits as he pressed himself forward on his chair he resided in. Dark locks of curled but lifeless hair fell about his broad bare shoulders, his muscles rippled dangerously.

The girl before him remained knelt, her head bowed in shame for her recent failure. She knew she was probably going to be severely punished and could do nothing but wait for her master to speak, and throw out the fitting term.

"Kagura you pathetic whelp, you have failed me again. You and that pathetic foolish boy Mujitsu. For such things I can no longer have you as my minion. Instead I grant you freedom, freedom from this _life_." His hand rose and rested over the area which he held her heart. The female's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to set off a desperate plea of forgiveness. But the demon's strong grip already enclosed what precious treasure she hoped to have returned and crushed the remaining life from her.

As she fell, Naraku laughed but soon silent as his dark plotting reached far to the plans he held. He would need to get one of the new followers to be his new minion, and he knew exactly how he was going to do that.

0000-

The small group had recollected in the small hut that housed the village elder Kaede. Each in turn complained of soar feet, no food or pure idiocy. Inuyasha had barely spoken on his journey home, and Kuwabara seemed in a sad shock from the amount of ghost which had sad stories to tell to him. Hiei and Kurama both sat alone but outside the hut, contemplating a plan for freedom from the past, in order to get to the present. Yusuke was already sleep, leaning ackwardly not on Inuyasha, who if it was possible could grow louder would cause a earth quake.

Kagome sighed, taking a deep breath but then smiled having thought of a pretty interesting idea. She slowly wander close, tugging gently on Inuyasha's Obi and bringing the annoyed hanyou's attention on her. She smiled and spoke with confidence and optimisium of her idea.

"Inuyasha I have it, why don't you go take them to go see Totousai. He's pretty smart an all, and he probably could figure out if it's a spell keeping them here like this." She cantered her head to the side, smiling even though the hanyou only blinked to her.

"Fine, Hey morons! Let's get going we have to start on the move, after all we want to get you out of here." The Reikai tantei looked over to him, Yusuke slowly pulling himself off of Inuyasha nodded and stretched standing up. Hiei grunted but followed his red headed best friend into the hut to wait for Inuyasha's next brilliant move.

After what seemed hours of gathering things and thwapping those who refused to move, like Kuwabara they had set off, making short work of the small path through the woods, in search of thr flying ox and it's master. Inuyasha grunted, having to lead the small group alone, and dealing with a overly curious Kuwabara asking dumb questions about simple wild life.

"Is that snake poisenous? Will that bug hurt you if you let it bite you?" Inuyasha's ears twitched at the annoying questions but he kept his focus forward. So many hours, months days even years of being around humans or that kitsune Shippou taught him a good lesson in patience. Even though it was less likely he would really show his true thoughts and tend to lose patience anyways.

They stopped to rest, near a secluded waterfall that held a breath taking beauty. Kurama pondered to the area, resting on a jetting rock and stared calmly with emerald eyes to the mass azure liquid which fell and settled in steam to the crook below. A wonderfully fitting sight for the end of a beautiful day.

Hiei snorted, not wanting to be anywhere near the group, crossing strong arms over his clothed chest he walked smoothly away from them. Settling himself silently on the thick lower branches of a massive red maple tree. He was about to close his eyes, when a strange noise brought his attention back into alert mood.

He scanned the area with his crimson orbs, resting upon the odd figure of a tall man, leaning against the tree. His long black hair fell smoothly on his shoulders, he wore a Haori and Hakama fitting for a royal person of high status and a odd smirk on his serene face.

"Hello there." He spoke calmly, smooth and with a hint of pride. Hiei's eyes narrowed but he didn't speak only stare in curiousity and annoyance. "I have come to make a remarkable deal with you."

"A deal Hn?" Hiei rolled his eyes in a uncaring gesture and made to leave but stopped at his next words.

"I know you have a sister you want to protect, and I can help you in ways you can only imagine. My power and control with a little help can far reach that of your time. You could never have to worry, I give you the word and promise of a honorable high powered demon." He grinned more of a smile of trust than something of a foolish trick.

Hiei pursed his lips, there was no way he could trust this demon. How in the world did he know about Yukina or even how he knew of his transaction through time. Naraku laughed and stepped closer, extending his hands in more of a peaceful gesture.

"Trust me Hiei, I only know of you due to my immense power. I can help you return, I can give you anything your heart desires. But you will need to stop that hanyou Inuyasha. He is not trying to help you, he plans only to bring you foolish despare by having you get involved in something so dangerous that you could die.

"He has no intention of returning you to the future, but I can protect your sister even now, if you help me out. Also," He lifted gently between his index and thumb a fragment of a glowing pink jewel. "You can have the power to forever protect your sister, your to keep after you kill that hanyou."

Hiei froze in thought, it was a hard choice but being even more stronger than he was now would help him protect his sister a lot easier, and besided he didn't like that over grown dog anyways. Hiei slowly nodded and leapt with ease to the ground to stand before the precarious figure of Naraku.

"I'm glad you accept Hiei, my name is Onigumo. It's nice too meet you." He grinned again and placed a cool hand on Hiei's shoulder, slowly walking him further towards his domain.

**TBC….**

_A/n: I hope you liked the second part. Please review to get another chapter! Arigatou Gozaimasu. _


End file.
